TMNT 03
by BlueMoonShadow97
Summary: This is the time after they have been in Battle Nexus, for the first time. There is a character that is very mysterious, and Leonardo is everything but happy that this new person is around... This is my own version of the continuation, after the Battle Nexus championship. But there will still be some of the original episodes in this series.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

In the lair, everything was normal. Donatello is working on the Battleshell, Michelangelo is watching cartoon and pretends he is one of the superheros, Raphael is working on his motorcycle, Leonardo is training with his catanas, and Splinter is helping him. Splinter is feeling something strange in the lair. A presence from an unknown ninja.

-Hmm...

He looks around and Leonardo notices it.

-What is it master Splinter?

But Splinter is just raising his hand and silence him. The other turtles stop doing what they're doing and pays attention to Splinter. He gives Leonardo a very serious look and says:

-We are not alone.

It is all quiet. Raphael stands beside Leonardo, as Donatello och Michelangelo comes after him. They wait for a few seconds.

-Are you sure it's not April or Casey?

Splinter senses something above one of the pillars.

-There!

He points at the pillar besides the gateway and the four turtles runs towards it and are ready to attack, when someone is jumping out from it, and lands in the middle of the training spot. The person is turning around, and they can see it's a girl. She has pitch black hair that goes across her right eye. She is wearing the same type of coat as Splinter, but a little bit shorter, and in a sort of a dark coral color with black ends, and black ninja tights and shoes. The four turtles are pointing there weapons at her, and Splinter is watching her carefully.

The girl doesn't say a word. She still has closed eyes (or anyway the one they could see), and when she slowly opens them, everyone except her, gasps. Her eyes are clear, light blue... But there is no pupil... Raphael takes a step forward and yells at her.

-Who are you, and how did you find us?

She looks at Raphael. Then at Splinter.

-Would you believe me if I told you?

They all get silence. Raphael are still angry.

-Probably not, but you can give it a shot.

She keeps her eyes on Splinter.

-Maybe if I challenge everyone of your sons. I promise I won't hurt them and if I win, you will listen to what I have to say?

Splinter hesitates.

The girl suddenly looks sad.

-I don't want to harm you. I just want to talk to you.

She stops for second. Splinter looks her in the eyes but he cannot read her since there is no pupil. He sighs, and looks seriously at her.

-Very well. You will challenge my sons, without hurting them, and if you win... I will let you speak to us. But... only if you fight honorably.

-Yes.

She turns very seriously and looks at Michelangelo.

-I will challenge Michelangelo first.

-Whaat?!

Splinter nods.

-Very well.

-Come on Mikey. See if you can beat her.

Raphael puts him forward. The girl is waiting for him to attack.

-How are you going to beat me, when I have weapons and you don't?

He smiles. And she smiles teasingly back.

-I only fight with equal weapons as my opponents.

Nobody understands what she is talking about. Mikey runs towards her and is throwing away his nunchaku against her. And just before it is hitting her head, she grabs it, pulls him toward herself and sheds him. Then she jumps up in the air, and lands on him, with the nunchaku across his chest.

-Looks like I won that one.

She stands and lets Michelangelo go back to Splinter and the others.

-Donatello.

He nods and is starting to run towards her. She is running towards him as well so they meet up in the middle. He takes his stick, and holds it as if he is going to jump the high jump, but when he is about to punch her, she folds away, grabs the stick and is kicking Donatello when she spins around the stick. Then she jumps and stands beside him, and is holding the stick over his chest.

-Wow.

Raphael starts to get really pissed off so he points one of his saiswords at the girl and yells again.

-Okey, my turn!

He runs towards her in anger and raises his saiswords. But when he is about to punch her (as the other two did) she grabs his hands this time, jumps over him, still holding his hands, and throws him over her so that he hit one the pillars.

-Raph!

When she throws him, she takes his saiswords, and throws them as well. Raphael hits the pillar with his hands up, and before he can take them down, the saiswords locks them in, between the spaces of the blades. And there, he is stuck.

-Grraah! Release me!

-Don't worry, bro. I'll get you down of there.

Mikey runs to him and helps him down. The girl looks at Leonardo.

-Well. Looks like it's just me left.

-Take her down, Leo!

-Yeah, show her who's the turtle!

Raphael looks at Donatello.

-The turtle?

-What was I suppose to say?

Raphael just shakes his head, and they all pays attention to Leonardo and the unknown girl.

They both are running towards each other and now when Leonardo knows her strategy, ha glides on the floor to shed her. But she is too quickly and jumps over him, and makes a handspring. Leonardo is also very quickly and he jumps towards her, and raises his catanas. And then something very unexpected happened. The girl took her hands under the hair on her back, and pulled out two catanas to block Leonardo's attack.

-Huh?!

Everyone looks chocked at her and Leonardo is shaking her off to get his concentration back.

-Where did those come from?!

-Master Splinter, can she do that?

The girl and Leonardo is continuing their fight and Splinter sighs.

-Yes she can.

-What?

-It is a very unusual technique, and it's not always that it's working.

-What do you mean sensei?

-The one, using this technique, is very skilled when it comes to timing. The warrior waits until the right moment, and pulls out his weapon, which has been hidden under the clothes or something else. But it has never worked, because it has been too late, which has resulted in failure.

He looks at the girl.

-But this one has trained this for a long time and she knew that when she jumped up in the air, Leonardo would try to strike again, and she blocked his attack with her catanas.

-Wow...

Leonardo swings his sword, but the girl is faster than Leonardo, and the same moment that he swings his sword, she takes the opportunity to kick him away. Then she jumps up and puts her swords on each side of Leonardo's head, without touching him. Everyone looks chocked at her again. They never expected her to fight Leonardo... and win. She stretches her hand out to help Leonardo up on his feet.

-Thank you.

Leonardo looks questioningly at her.

-For what?

-An honorable match.

She turns around and picks up her and Leonardo's swords. Then she gives Leonardo's catanas to him. Leonardo is smiling against her. Splinter comes forward, followed by Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. The girl turns around and bows before Splinter and the turtles.

-Thank you all for your honorable matches.

She straightens up again.

-If I may?

Splinter hesitates but then he nods.

-We will listen to what you have to say.

Leonardo says kindly:

-Lets start off who you are.

-Very well. My name is Yosha.

Everyone has calmed down. This time it was Donatello who was asking.

-Where are you from, Yosha?

She hesitates.

-I'm...

She sighs.

-I'm from outside your lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gets stunned. Especially Donatello, who thought he had alarms all over the place.

"But how? I mean... I have..."

"I have lived there since I was a kid. When you installed the alarms, they automatically set up themselves to that I was one of you."

"But why haven't you come to us before?"

She hesitates, "Because I wasn't ready. I was not so good at ninjutsu, and I thought at I had to prove myself worthy your trust."

"Prove yourself worthy?"

Splinter looks at Yosha.

"Yes. Though, it did not went as I had planned..."

"You don't say..."

Raphael crosses his arms. Splinter looks at Raphael.

"What?"

Splinter shakes his head and then looks at Yosha again, "What exactly is your task here Yosha?

She looks down in shame, "I..." She straightens up again, but she is turned away from the others.

"I need a new place to stay on." She turns around and doesn't make a face, "The roof is too small for me and I cannot make it up on the surface. Besides... It is getting a little lonely to just watch you train."

"Wait. Watch us train?"

"You mean you have spied on us?"

"Yes. Since I was too afraid to come here, I watched as master Splinter trained you. That is how I have learned to move so silently."

Splinter looks suspiciously at her, "Where have you learned the technique to use your weapons at the right timing?"

"By my grandfather. My parents was killed when I was recently born, so my grandfather took care of me until I was 4. Then something happened and I had to move to New York. I have lived outside the lair ever since."

Leonardo turns to Splinter, "Well? What do you think master Splinter?"

He thinks for a minute or two before he looks at Yosha again, "Very well. You can stay here. But only on one condition."

They wait for the continuing.

"You have to train as much as the others, and you have to have to promise to never tell anyone about us, unless we are with you and we are talking as well."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, there is some rules here. Most of them, I come up with after my sons little... adventures."

"I am listening."

"On your tasks around the city, Leonardo is your leader. He will tell you what to do, and you will follow his instructions."

Yosha looks Leonardo and he looks back without making any face.

"You are not going up to the surface alone, or without anyone here knows it."

"Understood."

"And the last one is to protect my sons if anything happens to them."

She looks around at every one of the four turtles.

"I promise."

"Well then, go to bed everyone. It is late and it is a new day tomorrow, for new training."

-Awwh...

"Goodnight my sons."

"Goodnight master Splinter", everyone

"There is an empty room upstairs. Leonardo will show you the way."

"Thank you."

She looks at Leonardo which is more suspicious about her than before.

"This way."

He turns around and jumps up to the top floor. Yosha follows.

They come to a large room where it is only a madras in the middle of the room, and a lantern.

"Here is your room."

"Thank you Leonardo."

"Feel like home."

They bow, then he walks away and leaves Yosha standing there alone. Her stone face slightly turns to a sad face. She pulls out a necklace from her coat, and holds it in both of her hands. Then she walks towards the madras and places the necklace carefully on it. Then she starts to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Splinter is walking upstairs, to watch that everyone is asleep. When he comes to Yoshas room, he can see that there is still light in there. When he looks into the room, he can see that Yosha is sitting on her knees in front of her madras.

"Please, father. Listen to my voice. I just wanted to tell you that I really would want to see you. A picture, anything that would give me an image of you. I never even got to meet you."

Splinter goes in to the room and when he sees the necklace, he shrugs, "Where did you get that necklace?!"

She slowly turns around, "It was my father's."

Splinter watches at her, "Who was your father, Yosha?"

"My father... was Hamato Yoshi."

Splinter doesn't know what to say, "You are his... daughter?"

She nods.

"But... how?"

"It was just before Tang Shen was killed. She was pregnant with me, while you and Yoshi were training with the utroms. The ancient one told me that Yoshi never said anything to you about it. Why, he did not know."

It takes a while before Splinter answers, "So that is how you knew about the invisible weapon technique."

"Yes."

A tear falls down Splinter's cheek, and he turns around, "You should sleep. The training starts early in the morning."

"Yes, master Splinter."

"I am not your master..."

Then he goes out. Yosha sighs at the thought of that she ever will be accepted in this family.

Back in Splinter's room, Splinter stops, in the middle of the room. Then tears are starting to fall down his cheeks and he kneels in front of his bed.

Early in the morning, Leonardo and his brothers, go out of their rooms, sleepy and still tired after the events, the day before. But just before Leonardo is going down the stairs, he can hear some lightly footsteps in Yosha's room.

"Hey guys."

He whisper and points at Yosha's room. They all understand and they're going towards her room, and when they look inside, they can see Yosha jumping from one of the walls to another. She's doing volts, and hand volts, and then she jumps to fight down a man sized doll, which she punches down so hard, that it flies into the wall with a bang. The four turtles takes their breath, so loud, that Yosha can hear them. She turns around and faces all of them. But she is not doing any face.

"Wow. That was awesome!"

Michelangelo comes into the room and stands before Yosha, "How did you do that? I mean it was just like, swiiish, and then woosh and BANG, _that_ doll is out!"

She doesn't has time to answer before Raphael punches Michelangelo on his shoulder, "Okey, she got it, shelferbrains. But I got to admit, that looked kinda cool."

"Yeah. It looked like the walls were floors to you. We have all been jumping from a wall, but not from two different without hitting the floor first."

Once again, she doesn't has time to answer, because Leonardo interrupts them.

"Okey, we have to go downstairs, master Splinter is waiting for us."

"Yeah, and we don't want to come late for his training."

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo passes Leonardo and goes out of the door. Yosha is about to go out, but Leonardo is standing in her way. There is a suspicious look in his face. But Yosha doesn't say anything. He tries to look deep inside her eyes, but all he can see, is a sea of a light-blue color.

"Listen to me very carefully. I don't know what you are up to, but you should know, that if you hurt my family, or my friends even the slightest, I _will_ fight you myself. And that, is a promise."

Then he turns around and jumps down to the others. Yosha is standing still for a moment, and then, she slowly walks out of the room. The others have already began their training, and they look very busy with their own, so Yosha sits down, puts her fingers in a triangle, and starts to meditate. Splinter notices that, but doesn't say anything. Leonardo can see it on Splinter that something isn't completely right, "Master Splinter?"

Splinter wakes up from his daydreams and is looking uncomprehending on Leonardo, "Is something wrong, Leonardo?"

"You tell me..."

Donatello notices that Yosha isn't training with them. He looks up to the top floor and sees that she is meditating. But in a strange kind of way. He stops punching the dolls with his bo-stick and is looking at Splinter.

"Uhm... Master Splinter?"

"Yes, Donatello?"

Donatello points at Yosha's direction, "Why is she holding her hands like that?"

Splinter turns his head to see what he means.

"I mean, I know that when you're meditating, you're holding your fingers in a triangle pointed down. But why is she holding her triangle upwards?"

Splinter knows what he means but decides to ignore it.

"You can meditate in many different kind of ways, Donatello. So, back to your training."

"Yes, sensei."

"But Donatello cannot concentrate. He wonders why Yosha is not with them on their training."


	4. Chapter 4

After the training, all of the four turtles are exhausted. Splinter pushed them far this time. Donatello looks at Yosha and she is still meditating. The other three turtles starts to do other things. Michelangelo sits in front of the TV and plays video-games, Raphael goes and fixes his motorcycle, and Leonardo goes in to the kitchen to drink some water. And Yosha goes in to her room again, but Donatello jumps up and stands behind her, "Why weren't with us on the training, Yosha?"

She turns around and faces Donatello. But she doesn't answer. And he understands.

"Is it because you are new to the family? And that it is hard to train with new people?"

"I won't be accepted in this family, Donatello."

She answers before Donatello is finished. He looks sadly at her, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because not everyone is trusting me. And you need trust in a family."

It takes a few seconds before Donatello answers.

"I trust you."

Yosha looks at him. And then it comes a little smile in her face. Barely noticeable, but it is there.

"Although I don't understand how you could pass my alarms, and traps."

"As I said, I have lived here since I was a child. When you installed the alarms, they took me for being one of you."

"Still..."

He smiles at her. Then from a sudden, Leonardo comes in to the room. He looks a angry at her, and then on Donatello.

"You shouldn't be here, Donnie."

"Why? Because you say so?"

Leonardo gets even angrier. And so does Donatello. Donatello goes towards Leonardo so they are standing face to face. The other brothers comes in to room as well, to see what is going on. Donatello knows exactly what Leonardo means. He can see it in his eyes.

"Why don't you trust her, Leo?!"

"Because she doesn't belong in this family!"

Donatello doesn't knows what to say, and Michelangelo and Raphael keeps quiet. Then Yosha steps forward.

"Even though you do not feel the same.. You will always be a family to me."

Leonardo doesn't have time to answer before Donatello's radar is picking up a signal. They runs down and they can see that it is a lot of footninjas some buildings from their lair. A lot.

"Whoa, that's a lot of footninjas."

Michelangelo smiles cause he is thinking the same as Raphael and the other turtles.

"And a lot of buts to kick."

"Yes it is. But aren't there a little too many?"

"Not if it is something very important."

"Come on, let's go!"

The five of them is about to go, but Leonardo is pointing at Yosha.

"You stay here."

"Why?"

"Because we don't need your help. You can stay here and guard the lair. Just as you always have..."

He gives her an angry face and she doesn't give a face at all. But she stands still. Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo stands in front of her.

"It's okey, Yosha."

"We'll be right back."

And just as they are going to turn around, Yosha grabs Donatello's arm, "You've got to be careful. There is something wrong about all this."

They look at each other and nods.

"We promise, Yosha."

Then they go. When they disappear, Yosha starts to train. And Splinter is watching her.

Donatello stops at one of the roofs and the others is looking uncomprehending at him. He looks at Leonardo.

"I don't think it was such a good idea to leave Yosha back at the lair. I mean, we could need all the help we can get."

But Leonardo disagrees, "It's just some simple footninjas, Don. Do we really need the help of a completely stranger that has been hiding outside our lair, ever since we were kids?"

"I just think that she maybe isn't a stranger if we got to know her a little better."

"So that she can sneak around and strike when the time is right?"

"Why do you say things like that? She might be as friendly as April and Kasey. But we will never know because you're pushing her away."

Leonardo goes towards Donatello, but Raphael and Michelangelo get in the way.

"Hey, take it easy, man. He has a point, Leo, and you know it."

"Yeah. Of us four, you are the only one that doesn't trust her enough to get to know her even a little."

He turns around. Raphael can sense that there's something else about all this.

"_Or_, he is afraid that he will get hurt if she turns out to be on the evil side."

And there's where Leonardo breaks his breaking point. He punches Raphael and they start to fight.

And while they are fighting, the footninjas approaches.

"Uhm, guys?"

Leonardo and Raphael stop to fight and get concentrated on The Foot. And as they stand up, more footninjas come so that the turtles are surrounded by an army of footninjas.

"We can't fight know, Raph. We have to stick together on this."

And then, the footninjas attack.


End file.
